


Fallen angel

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Pain. That was the only thing he felt. He tried to get up, but his entire body was aching, he couldn't move.He lay on the ground curled up into himself, slowly dying, his body scratched and bruised, his clothing torn, his black wings matted with blood. He listened to the sounds of birds chirping, the sound slowly fading away, until he only heard ringing as the felt himself fade away.That's when he felt a warm hand cautiously shaking him. He knew whoever it belonged to must be saying something, but he couldn't hear or speak, so he just focused on the warmth.The person turned him around to face the sky, and Nico willed himself to open his eyes for a split second. He saw a face. A person. A beautiful person with tan skin and shimmering golden hair, but most astonishingly, bright blue eyes. Eyes as if made for Nico himself. He fixed on them, feeling as if they were the only thing tethering him from death.The person's lips were moving but Nico couldn't hear. He felt himself being picked up and carried, and he searched cerulean orbs until his vision went dark.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request for a fallen angel AU (this is part one of three)  
> If you want me to write anything specific, let me know <3

He was falling.  
The only thing he remembered was his name. Nico.  
His black wings were flapping in the wind helplessly as he hurtled towards the ground. He squirmed desperately, trying to save himself, but he knew it was useless.   
He opened his eyes wide and looked up at the bright blue sky. There were many clouds shifting around, but Nico focused on the cerulean blue, the most beautiful color. He wanted it to be the last thing he ever saw as he crashed into the ground.  
***  
Pain. That was the only thing he felt. He tried to get up, but his entire body was aching, he couldn't move.   
He lay on the ground curled up into himself, slowly dying, his body scratched and bruised, his clothing torn, his black wings matted with blood. He listened to the sounds of birds chirping, the sound slowly fading away, until he only heard ringing as the felt himself fade away.  
That's when he felt a warm hand cautiously shaking him. He knew whoever it belonged to must be saying something, but he couldn't hear or speak, so he just focused on the warmth.  
The person turned him around to face the sky, and Nico willed himself to open his eyes for a split second. He saw a face. A person. A beautiful person with tan skin and shimmering golden hair, but most astonishingly, bright blue eyes. Eyes as if made for Nico himself. He fixed on them, feeling as if they were the only thing tethering him from death.  
The person's lips were moving but Nico couldn't hear. He felt himself being picked up and carried, and he searched cerulean orbs until his vision went dark.  
***   
Nico woke up, laying on a soft bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets.  
He quickly sat up, but his head started spinning and his body ached, so he sank back into the bed, taking strained breaths.  
"He-hello?" Nico heard a melodic voice say from somewhere on his right. He looked around and spotted a familiar figure. It was the person. The person who had brought him here.  
Nico shot back up, ignoring the pain, and scrambled to his feet, backing into the corner of the room, terrified. He almost fell but steadied himself against the wall.  
The looked around frantically for an exit, fit the window couldn't be opened and the person was standing by the door.  
"It's okay! I-I won't hurt you!" the person said pleadingly. "I just want to help! Who are you, what happened to you?" he asked, cautiously coming closer.  
Nico tried to scrambled further away, but he was trapped. He flapped his wings helplessly and sunk to the ground.  
"It's okay, you don't have to be scared..." the person said, crouching down next to him, reaching out to put a hand on Nico's shoulder.  
On instinct, Nico went o slap it away, but then he made eye contact with the person and gasped. The more he looked into the eyes, the more beautiful they looked. He forgot all about the hand until it was resting on his shoulder, sending a warm feeling through his body.  
"Who-who are you?" Nico breathed out, scared but in awe, searching the person's face for any sign of deceit, but the person just smiled reassuringly.  
"I'm Will. And you?"   
"Nico," he answered, his gaze still fixed on Will's eyes. Will laughed a bit.  
"Nice to meet you, Nico. What... where did you... do you need something?" Will asked, stumbling over his words.  
Nico shook his head, breaking the eye contact and instantly feeling as if a huge weight had been added to his shoulders.  
"Okay... Well... If you, you know, need something or want to talk or... I'll be it the living room. You should get some rest," Will said, standing up.  
As the boy reached the door, he turned around, and took Nico in, smiling sadly.  
Nico smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico stayed curled up in the corner for a while, trying to remember what was going on. Somehow, he knew he had done something bad, but what's All he remembered was his name and he knew he shouldn't be alive. He knew he didn't belong. He was just putting Will in danger. He thought of the boy's cerulean eyes and felt a flash of emotion he couldn't describe. He had to get out of there.  
He stood up, wobbling a bit, his legs aching. He opened the door as quietly as he could and found himself in a dimly lit hallway. There was a large door at the end of the hall, but it was locked. Nico was stuck. He started to panic and flapped his wings desperately, running t the other doors. One led to a bathroom, another to an empty living room.  
Will had said he would be there. He had lied. Nico's heart sank as he looked around for him frantically.  
"Will? Will!" he yelled, his heart racing. No one answered. He clutched his head in his hands.  
He heard a door creak somewhere in the house and spun around, running back into the hall. One of the doors he hadn't opened yet was open and Will was standing there, looking around in shock until he spotted Nico and relaxed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to Nico, who's eyes were still filled with fear.  
"I-I can't be here. I have to go," Nico said quickly, looking away, knowing he couldn't let himself make eye contact again.  
"What? Why? What's going on?" Will asked, sounding worried.  
"I-I don't know," Nico said miserably, looking at the front door desperately.  
Will stared at his, confused.  
"Are you... Are you in trouble?" Will asked cautiously, eying Nico.  
"I don't know! I was falling... and then you... I remember blue, like your eyes... and nothing before that," Nico said, letting his wings drop to his sides in defeat.  
He felt Will's gaze switch to them and felt really self-conscious. He wrapped his arms around himself and his eyes fixed on the ground.  
A stifling silence filled the hall, and Nico wanted to run but knew he didn't have where to.  
"Hey..." Will said consolingly, "we'll figure this out, but right now, we have to make sure you are okay. You are hurt and really skinny."  
Nico blushed. He hated how horrible he must look, especially compared to Will, who practically looked like an angel.  
At that thought, Nico's head started spinning and he yelped. He saw a flash of a place. Everything was so white.  
He crashed onto the floor and the vision went away.  
"Nico! Are you okay?!" Will said, kneeling down next to him. Nico heard him as if from a distance, his ears ringing once more. He looked into Will's eyes, and everything around them seemed to become sharper.  
"I don't know," Nico said miserably as Will reached out a hand to help him to his feet. Nico took it begrudgingly and an electrical current went through his spine. Will's hand was rough and calloused, but warm and reassuring at the same time. Will pulled Nico to his feet, but Nico was still too weak to stand, so he toppled over onto Will, falling into his arms.  
As Nico regained balance on his feet, Will wrapped his arms around him protectively. It felt nice to be so close to someone. Nico was scared and Will was the only thing he was sure of. He clung to the boy, holding back tears.  
They stood there for a while, just holding onto each other until Nico cleared his throat.  
"I should go, just... forget you ever saw me," he said, backing away from Will, spotting an open window in his room. He entered the room and started to make his way towards it, but Will stopped him, grabbing his wrist.  
"No! Please! I... I can't do that. You can stay here! At least until you are healed! Nothing will happen to you, I promise," he said pleadingly.  
Nico searched his face and sighed, he couldn't say no.  
"Fine, for you," he said, flexing his wings nervously, unable to look away from Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps this could be considered offensive to religion but it's not like that, I just needed a reason for Nico to be kicked out of heaven without making him evil. XD  
> Religion is beautiful. You are beautiful. Have a beautiful day. <3  
> (Also this fic is a bit weird, I'm not used to writing about people not being people but magical creatures, but it was really fun to write, thanks for the request <3)

The two of them were sitting down on Will's bed. Nico was staring at the floor, while Will bandaged some of his wounds.  
Nico was trying to make his heart stop beating so fast, but every time Will's fingers brushed his skin, he felt butterflies in his stomach.   
"There, all done!" Will said, smiling at Nico. He didn't know if he should be relieved or sad. He looked down at his lap, his wings spread on the bed. He felt terrible. He had no memory of anything, yet he knew that he had done something. Something bad. And he was putting Will in danger by staying.  
"Hey... you want to talk?" Will asked tentatively, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder.  
Nico involuntarily leaned into his touch, until he was leaning up against Will. He shook his head.  
Will sighed sadly, wrapping his arm around Nico's shoulder. Nico felt so safe with him, he wished time would stop and he could stay with him forever, but he knew he would have to leave. But at least he could enjoy it while it lasted.   
He rested his head on Will's shoulder and after a little while, Will rested his head on Nico's rubbing soothing circles into his skin.  
Nico felt so at peace, so safe, that he started to drift off.  
***  
"Nico, what are you talking about! You know that you can't do this! Angels cannot directly interfere with human lives!" Annabeth yelled at him, flapping her white wings indignantly. "Just look at yourself! You're already fading! You're wings are turning black! You are being defiant"  
But Nico didn't care.  
"If Zeus is so good, how come he lets all of these unnecessary horrible things happen?! He has the power to stop them, so why doesn't he?!" Nico yelled back. "I'm just trying to help! Unlike you heartless angels, I actually care! I help, instead of just watching on the sidelines!"  
Annabeth gasped.  
"You dare question the way things have been done from the dawn of time?" she whispered.  
"Yes, I do! It's about time that there has been a change! All the innocent lives, suffering that could have been stopped-"  
"NO! If thew humans have lived good lives, they will be rewarded!" Annabeth screamed, waving her hand around them. "They will come here, to Olympus where they will spend eternity happy!"  
"And what if they don't?! People do bad things because something corrupted them along the way! Something Zeus could have stopped! Whether it be a loss of a loved one, mistreatment... It's a neverending cycle! Don't you get it?! Not everything is black and white, so you can't condemn everyone to Hades because of something they did. You should try to help them. THIS IS NOT JUSTICE"  
And then he was falling.  
***  
Nico woke up abruptly.  
He was laying in Will's arms, their legs tangled together. He had his wings wrapped around the two of them.  
He understood now. He was a fallen angel. He was something once beautiful and strong turned. He couldn't even look at his wings. Once so pure and white... he was corrupted... and yet he still felt like his reasoning had been valid. He had just wanted to help. And maybe, now that he was here, not controlled by Zeus anymore, he could. He looked up at the face of the boy sleeping next to him and vowed to protect him and anyone else he could.   
All people were beautiful and pure, just like Will. Nico just had to remind the world of that.  
He pressed up against Will's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, he knew he would never let anything happen to him, even if it meant never being able to go back to heaven again.


End file.
